Darling, My Dearest
by bell.esque
Summary: NaruHina for HPBabe91. “You want to do what Sakura and Sasuke did last night?” I don’t think I could stay conscious after that.


**Title:**Darling, My Dearest  
**Author:**Kikoru Sijan  
**Dedication:** To HPBabe91, or Missa, who is an amazingsuperfast_neenja_ texter, and one of the kindest people that I have ever met. Love, I'm sorry this is late, and I hope it'll be _okay_. I haven't written NaruHina in a while...or ever.  
**Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata  
**Prompt:**sleep  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but Missa has the same birthday...so that works for _her_ ownership...right? (I really _wish_ for that.)  
**Notes:** This was written in a different style than before, especially the speech which can be a bit confusing. However, I hope it won't be_too_ confusing. If it is, my deepest apologies to you all, though mostly to Missa.

* * *

By the way Sakura was emitting violent waves of darkness and anger—I knew she was upset to be here. 

We were all on a mission, and I was placed with the rest of team seven, meaning Naruto-kun, Sakura, and Sasuke-san.

As I thought, Sakura was rather surprised, but thrilled that I would be on the team.

("_Wow! Hinata-chan, I'm so glad you're here! I don't think I can stand these guys alone any longer."_

"_What's that supposed to mean, Sakura-chan?!"_)

Soon after followed the loud whining of Naruto-kun, and we set off to continue our mission. It was only to bring a scroll to the next village—the only thing was that it contained some secret information, things that we didn't even know of. However, we had to follow Godaime-sama's orders no matter what.

While we were travelling through an area, a blizzard hit us, and just by chance, Naruto-kun was able to find a cabin. It was naked of any furniture, but it had sturdy wood walls.

So we are here, with Sakura constantly kicking the door violently (she probably isn't kicking hard, since otherwise it would have broken down) and Sasuke-san and Naruto-kun trying to restrain her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, we _know_ that you don't really mind staying here, since there are only _two_blankets and you would _never_ mind sleeping with Sasu—"

"SHUT UP!"

I think something was just hurled at Naruto-kun's head.

"Sakura-chyannnnn, why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you're being an _idiot_."

"Teme! I was asking Sakura-chan!"

"Whatever, we're sleeping."

"HAHA, so you _finally_ admit your sleeping _tog—_"

I put my hand on his shoulder before he finishes the sentence as I see both Sakura and Sasuke-san give him a frosty glare, daring him to finish that word. Before they leave, Sakura flashes me a quick smile, saying more _Thank you_s than ever. The two finally walk into a different room, and the last thing we can see of them is Sakura laying down the blanket and Sasuke-san starting a fire with a small version of _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ before Sakura runs to the door, giving one last glare to Naruto, and closes it.

"Wahhh, why are they _mad_ at me."

I don't know, Naruto-kun. Perhaps you said something that got them upset?

"What? I just said they slept with each other—it's _true_!"

Naruto-kun, they just need to think about it. I'm sure they're not really that mad at you.

"But they _are_, Hinata-chan! Ugh, whatever, I'll just leave those two alone. C'mon, let's get some sleep!"

Um, wait, _where_ is the blanket, Naruto-kun?

"..."

Naruto-kun?

"I think they took both of them...Hehe, sorry, Hinata-chan!"

I sighed, because it was already starting to get cold, and what I wore inside was definitely not warm enough. How _was_ I going to get through this night? There was a blizzard raging outside, neither Naruto-kun nor I could perform fire jutsu, and we didn't even have a blanket.

"Hinata-chan, don't worry, we'll think of something."

He flashed a cheeky grin, though it was threatening to droop downwards and become a frown, as he pulled me into the next room. Like all the others, it was bare, save a small fireplace. All we had was the cold wooden ground tonight, and nothing else. I think all I was grateful for was that my clothes weren't wet.

He let go of me and I began to go into one corner of the room.

"Hinata-chan, where are you going?"

I blinked, several times, because _He expected me to follow him_?

"Come over here," he said, patting the ground he was sitting on, "We have to stay together so we can keep each other warm...Don't think I'm some pervert, just body heat is supposed to keep us warm, right?" He gave one wobbly smile, and his tan face looked paler than usual.

Give me your head.

"What, why? Hinata-chan, I'm fine!"

I pulled him to me anyway, because all I could think about was checking his temperature. Because if he—

—Kami-sama, he had a high fever.

"Eh, what's wrong...?"

You have a fever, Naruto-kun! Be more careful next time!

Perhaps I should have seen this coming, as he isn't very careful at all most of the time. All he can think about it _missionmissionmission_ when he gets one, so it wasn't surprising that he didn't take good care of himself and allowed his body to catch a fever.

"Haha, sorry, Hinata-chan! I'll try to be more careful."

We have to get you to Sakura, Naruto-kun. Maybe she can do something about it?

"No! Then teme will have _no hope_ of reviving the Uchiha clan and I'll never be a godfather!"

He was yelling rather dramatically, though for some reason it seemed that he was both aware of what he was saying and very serious about the exclamation. It did not seem to bother him that he was just implying that his two teammates and closest friends were—

Anyway, he should not have been feeling this way. He should've been dizzy or sleepy or ti—

His head landed on my shoulder, his face against my neck. His breathing was even and soft.

_He was asleep_.

As I said earlier, he was supposed to be tired or something of the sort. While I could not bring myself to worry so much about my own health, seeing as I did not mind that he was breathing on me and might have somehow spread germs through his spit after exclaiming something about his two teammates, I was still aware that I myself could catch his fever.

This would cause Sakura to have a larger burden, since she would have to waste energy to put us both back into perfect health; however, I did not want to move and wake him from his much needed rest (aside from the fact that I was, deep down inside, rather enjoying this).

I was, in a way, being indecisive. This—as I learned from my father—was not a good thing to be if I was to succeed the Hyuuga clan. However, all I was doing was being considerate, right?

(Maybe I little bit selfish, but I put that thought away when I closed my eyes, hearing my name being whispered right against my ear.)

* * *

I think the first thing I heard when I woke up was some sort of muffled giggle. A blanket was draped over me, and then there was a quick flash.

Naturally, I became curious, so I snapped my eyes open.

Sakura was smiling widely, standing above me with her hands on her hips, her right hand clutching a digital camera.

"Now, what do we see here?"

All I could do was stare. Of course, I should have _moved_—but I didn't. I just stared at her, not moving, just _staring_.

"Sakura-chan, good morning..."

"Morning, Naruto, Hinata-chan!" she greeted before breaking out into full laughter. My face must've been flushed a dark shade of red, because I could already feel it heat it up. "_Sasuke_! I have the blackmail material!"

Sasuke-san popped in, smirking, much to my horror because _nonono_ I _knew_ Sakura wouldn't have done this alone. Sakura tossed him the digital camera, and he caught it swiftly before walking away.

Naruto-kun jumped up, throwing the blanket off and frowning.

Wait—Sakura, Naruto-kun's si—

"I took care of it already don't worry," Sakura replied, smiling softly, "You had a small fever, too, but you should both be fine now. I think we might have to stay here one more night, though we'll give you the blankets tonight. I guess I'll leave you two alone now. Make sure you don't get sick again, okay? I don't really mind, but both of you will feel horrible."

Alright, thank you, Sakura.

"No problem."

She left the room, with only Naruto beside me. I felt a small tap on my shoulder, and when I turned around Naruto-kun was nose to nose with me. He grinned cheekily, his pearly white teeth shining. My eyes widened, because _I was never this close to a boy_, much less Naruto-kun, who has been my crush since our first days in academy.

Yes, Naruto-kun?

"You want to do what Sakura and Sasuke did last night?"

What did—

"_You know_."

I don't think I could stay conscious after that.

(But I think I was happy.)

* * *

Thoughts? I didn't really like it, Missa. D: I'm sorry. First time writing NaruHina, you know? Sorrysorry_sorry_. 


End file.
